rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ori's Drag Race Season 3
Season 3 of Ori's Drag Race consists of 14 episodes. 15 Queens compete for the title of The World's Next Drag Superstar, $250,000, A lifetime supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills and a campaign with Absolut Vodka. This winner of this season is Katrina Aquafina with the miss congeniality of this season being Tourmalinia. Contestants Contestant's Progress :█ The contestant won Ori's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant lipsynced for her life and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality by viewers. :█ The Contestant was one of the top 3 performing eliminated contestants so the contestant was a potential returner and won re-entry :█ The Contestant was one of the top 3 performing eliminated contestants so the contestant was a potential returner but did not win re-entry :█ The Contestant was not one of the top 3 potential returners and was eliminated for a second time and final time :█ After a 4 way lip-sync between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the finale :█ After a lip-sync smackdown, the queen did not make it to the final 2, :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. Episode 1: ''Shipwreck Couture'' * Special Guest Judges: Leonardo DiCaprio and Celine Dion * Mini Challenge: Model like a rich bitch in the first class section of a cruise * Mini Challenge Winner: Isabella * Mini Challenge Prize: A weekend trip to Palm Springs * Main Challenge: Survive a cruise sinking, and take as many suitcases as possible within 60 seconds onto their rafts and use whatever materials in the suitcases to create an outfit * Main Challenge Winner: Zara Vuitton * Main Challenge Prize: A cruise to the Bahamas and a 3 day stay at a 5 star hotel * Bottom 2: Fenteyshia Rei and Mimi Chanteuse * Lip Sync Song: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion * Eliminated: Pearlette * Lipstick Message: "Fenty beauty forever and where is the album? We need the damn album! -Fentey" Episode 2:'' Diva Worship'' * Guest Judges: Doja Cat and Rico Nasty * Mini Challenge: Get into quick country drag and do a hoe down * Mini Challenge Winner: Tourmalinia and Venus Andromeda * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Main Challenge: Perform live in a Diva Evangelical Talk Show * Runway Theme: Short and Sweet * Main Challenge Winner: Venus Andromeda * Main Challenge Prize: $3,500 gift card from ISLYNYC Jewelry * Bottom 2: Chlamydiana and Libranna * Lip Sync Song: Tia Tamera by Doja Cat ft Rico Nasty * Eliminated: Libranna * Lipstick Message: "I'm a fucking Libra I will literally fucking cut whoever told Ori to eliminate me" Episode 3:'' Girl Group Domination'' * Guest Judges: Nicole Scherzinger and Normani * Mini Challenge: Whoever can rap the most words under 1 minute wins the mini challenge * Mini Challenge Winner: Nickita McQueen * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the girl groups * Main Challenge: Write song lyrics, record it and create a stunning music video that perfectly fits with your group * Runway Theme: Kweens With Kinks * Main Challenge Winner: Nickita McQueen * Main Challenge Prize: A 10 year subscription to SquareSpace * Bottom 2: Cherokee Otoe and Tourmalinia * Lip Sync Song: Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls * Eliminated: Cherokee Otoe * Lipstick Message: "Pocahontas did not save a white man for this shit to happen" Episode 4:'' The Gay Olympics'' * Guest Judges: Tonya Harding and Caitlyn Jenner * Mini Challenge: Whoever shakes their ass the most under 1 minute wins * Mini Challenge Winner: Chlamydiana * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign groups and categories * Main Challenge: In teams, turn olympic sports gayer * Runway Theme: Swimsuit Competition * Main Challenge Winners: Chlamydiana, Nickita McQueen and Venus Andromeda * Main Challenge Prize: A year supply of burgers from Hamburger Mary's * Bottom 3: Chanela, Pearlette and Rosalinda * Lipsync Song: bloodline by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Rosalinda * Lipstick Message: "Isabella is gonna win by fags" Episode 5:'' Mean Heathers'' * Guest Judges: Winona Ryder and Amanda Seyfried * Mini Challenge: Make the most funniest and dramatic reaction after being bitch slapped * Mini Challenge Winners: Chlamydiana and Isabella * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Main Challenge: In teams, act in a drag parody film based off of either "Heathers" or "Mean Girls" * Runway Theme: Slutty School Girl * Main Challenge Winner: Isabella * Main Challenge Prize: A weekend trip to Hollywood and a stay at a 5-star hotel * Bottom 2: Chlamydiana and Chanela * Lipsync Song: Juice by Lizzo * Eliminated: Chanela * Lipstick Message: "Maybe if Chlamydiana dies I'll finally be happy after not winning" Episode 6:'' World Peace'' * Guest Judges: Pia Wurtzbach and Steve Harvey * Mini Challenge: Makeover a Trixie Mattel Barbie doll * Mini Challenge Winner: Mimi Chanteuse * Mini Challenge Prize: An extra 20 minutes during this week's main challenge * Main Challenge: Create a campaign for a good cause in a comedic way * Runway Theme: Call Me Mother Nature * Main Challenge Winner: Katherine Gonzaga * Main Challenge Prize: A $2000 gift card to Fierce Drag Jewels * Bottom 2: Chlamydiana and Tourmalinia * Lipsync Song: SOS by Rihanna * Eliminated: Chlamydiana * Lipstick Message: "My name may not be Herpiana but I was burning and itching for that crown" Episode 7:'' Supermodel Snatch Game'' * Guest Judges: Bella Hadid and Kendall Jenner * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Roaring 20s * Main Challenge Winner: Katrina Aquafina * Main Challenge Prize: A custom gown from Versace * Bottom 2: Tourmalinia and Nickita McQueen * Lipsync Song: Art Deco by Lana Del Rey * Eliminated: Tourmalinia * Lipstick Message: "Funny how I base my drag from vintage fashion and I go home to a song inspired by the early 1900s. -T" Episode 8: ''Hi! How are ya?'' * Guest Judges: Jeffree Star and Bretman Rock * Mini Challenge: Whoever does their makeup the best without a mirror * Mini Challenge Winner: Pearlette * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the duos for this week's main challenge * Main Challenge: Create a funny make up tutorial video with Jeffree Star * Runway Theme: Blue Blood Couture * Main Challenge Winners: Katrina Aquafina and Pearlette * Main Challenge Prize: A $5000 gift card to Jeffree Star cosmetics * Bottom 2: Mimi Chanteuse and Venus Andromeda * Lipsync Song: Now That I Found You by Carly Rae Jepsen * Eliminated: Mimi Chanteuse * Lipstick Message: "Venus Andromeda as the winner of the season? I don't know her." Episode 9:'' The Fat Bitches Roast!'' * Guest Judges: Iggy Azalea and Naomi Campbell * Mini Challenge: Reading is fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Katrina Aquafina * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the order in which the queens appear in the main challenge * Main Challenge: Roast the fat people in the wiki such as Dislexyc and Tooskinny4u * Runway Theme: Red For Filth * Main Challenge Winner: Zara Vuitton * Main Challenge Prize: A $3,500 gift card from ISLYNYC Jewelry * Bottom 2: Pearlette and Katherine Gonzaga * Lipsync Song: Mo Bounce by Iggy Azalea * Eliminated: No one * Lipstick Message: None Episode 10:'' Your Porn Set's on Fire!'' * Guest Judges: Sophie Anderson and Rebecca More * Mini Challenge: Whoever can take the most dicks up their ass wins * Mini Challenge Winner: Nickita McQueen * Mini Challenge Prize: An extra 10 minutes in the main challenge * Main Challenge: Improv on a porn set for a lesbian three way with Rebecca More and Sophie Anderson * Runway Theme: Leather and Latex * Main Challenge Winner: Venus Andromeda * Main Challenge Prize: A 2 year subscription to SeanCody.com * Bottom 2: Zara Vuitton and Isabella * Lipsync Song: Pussy by Lady * Eliminated: Isabella * Lipstick Message: "Ugh! I have to take off my mask." Episode 11: ''The Actors Makeover'' * Guest Judges: Jennifer Lawrence and Emma Roberts * Mini Challenge: Whoever can make the crowd go the loudest at a club * Mini Challenge Winner: Zara Vuitton * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the actors the remaining contestants have to make over * Main Challenge: Make over your assigned celebrity into a member of your Drag Family * Runway Theme: Drag Family Values * Main Challenge Winner: Zara Vuitton * Main Challenge Prize: A one week trip to Bora Bora at a 5 star resort suite ($5,000 to charity for the partner's prize) * Bottom 2: Nickita McQueen and Katherine Gonzaga * Lipsync Song: G.U.Y by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Katherine Gonzaga * Lipstick Message: "I knew if I missed out on this experience it would be like missing this for the universe. Good luck ladies and world peace!" Episode 12:'' Unconventional Ball'' * Guest Judges: Lorde and Reese Witherspoon * Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini Challenge Winner: Pearlette * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the unconventional materials to the queens * Main Challenge: Walk the runway in an unconventional silhouette, unconventional beauty, and an unconventional material dress. * Runway Theme: Strangely Stunning Silhouettes, Original Beauty, Unconventional Materials. * Main Challenge Winner: Pearlette * Main Challenge Prize: A weekend trip to Mykonos * Bottom 2: Nickita McQueen and Venus Andromeda * Lipsync Song: Team by Lorde * Eliminated: Nickita McQueen * Lipstick Message: "You got bread? Shoutout to Remy. FREE REMY!" Episode 13:'' The Final Four'' * Main Challenge: Write a verse for a remix of RuPaul's song called "Mighty Love" * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Lipsync Song: End of the Earth by MARINA * Eliminated: No one * Final Four: Katrina Aquafina, Pearlette, Venus Andromeda and Zara Vuitton Episode 14:'' The Finale'' * Miss Congeniality: Tourmalinia * Round 1 Lipsyncers: Katrina Aquafina vs Zara Vuitton * Round 1 Lipsync: Level Up by Ciara * Round 1 Winner: Katrina Aquafina * Round 2 Lipsyncers: Pearlette vs Venus Andromeda * Round 2 Lipsync: The Cure by Lady Gaga * Round 2 Winner: Pearlette * Eliminated: Venus Andromeda and Zara Vuitton * Final 2: Katrina Aquafina and Pearlette * Final Lipsync: disco tits by Tove Lo * Winner of Ori's Drag Race Season 3: Katrina Aquafina * Runner-Up: Pearlette Category:Seasons Category:Orimoxx Category:OriMoxx's Seasons